Abriendote mi corazón
by Raquel Taisho
Summary: Kagome se ha cansado de estar esperando a Inuyasha y decide abrir su corazón a alguien más. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. 1

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

 **Summary** : _Kagome se ha cansado de estar esperando a Inuyasha y decide abrir su corazón a alguien más. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Contenido Sexual. Si te desagrada_ _No_ _leas. No recomendado para lectoras sensibles a este tipo de escenas._

Apenas calló la noche y todos se durmieron Inuyasha salió en busca de ella, la que tanto daño llegó a hacerme, pero al irse él comencé a seguirlo hasta llegar a un pequeño claro rodeado de árboles por montones yo, por supuesto, me escondía detrás de un frondoso arbusto hasta que uno de los dos habló.

— Inuyasha ¿Ya le has dicho a Kagome? –ella comenzó a abrazársele.

" _¿Qué querrá decirme?"_

— Aún no Kikyo, mañana le informaré. –la besó, quería llorar pero las lagrimas no salían, esa **ilusión** que tenía de él, esa hermosa **ilusión** solo para mí pero se acabó cuando los volví a ver uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Decidí salir corriendo para evitarme más dolor, corrí hasta que las piernas dolieron, corrí hasta que tropecé y la caída fue inevitable raspando un poco mis rodillas con el áspero suelo, me levante y caminé hasta quedar frente a un hermoso lago donde solo la luz de la luna entraba, bebí un poco de esa agua y me recosté en el verde pasto mirando las estrellas en el cielo negro-azul soltando un suspiro.

— ¿De nuevo sufres por ese idiota? -una voz profunda detrás de mí me hizo pararme para ponerme de frente a él y sonreírle.

— Sesshomaru, hola. –el demonio me miró extraño, pero sin quitar aquella mirada gélida.

— ¿¡Que te has creído para hablarle así al Señor Sesshomaru!? ¡Más respeto mocosa! –salió detrás de él su fiel y horroroso sirviente.

— Jaken. —Sesshomaru lo miró enojado, advirtiéndole que su vida corría peligro. —. Cállate.

El sapo ya no dijo nada y prefirió irse de ahí.

— No has respondido a mi pregunta. –fue lo único que me dijo mientras yo me perdía en esas orbes doradas faltantes de expresión pero intentaba encontrar algo en ellas aunque fuera enojo.

— No, ya no sufro más por el idiota. –me limité a decir y él me tomó de la cintura para después convertirse en una esfera brillante.

Haciéndome sonrojar, y se elevó haciendo que me abrace más a él. Por instante sentí como me estrechó más a su pecho para evitar que me callera, no sabía a dónde iríamos pero iba con él sin poner resistencia ¿Por qué lo hacía? No tenía idea, pero algo me decía que estaba bien, que no había nada de malo en ello.

Yo sabía que con él no estaría en peligro, me protegería si fuera necesario, claro, comenzaba a descender y quise ver donde estábamos.

— ¡No! —Me ordenó tajante —, No mires es una sorpresa.

Con eso me relaje y me dejé llevar por él. Olvidando que años atrás él había intentado acabar con mi vida en más de una ocasión.

—Kagome. –mencionó por primera vez mi nombre haciendo que mi piel se erizara para después sentir como me iba soltando.

Estábamos en una habitación decorada románticamente con una cama al centro cubierta por un edredón **rojo** , había una pequeña mesita con una especie de **caja** de madera, me pregunto qué habrá dentro de ella.

Cuando menos lo pensé el estaba sobre mí, recostándome en la cama.

— ¿Sessho…maru? –hablé con algo de nerviosismo en mi voz.

— Kagome. –habló él, extraña mente su voz sonó sexy, me derretía, no podía creer que estaba a punto de pasar a mayores con Sesshomaru.

El aproximó su rostro al mío y me besó, me besó con ternura y amor, amor del que tanta falta me hacía, sin pensarlo le correspondí enredando mis brazos en su cuello.


	2. 2

**Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos, únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

 **Summary** : _Kagome se ha cansado de estar esperando a Inuyasha y decide abrir su corazón a alguien más. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor"._

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ _Contenido Sexual. Si te desagrada_ _No_ _leas. No recomendado para lectoras sensibles a este tipo de escenas._

El comenzó a besarme ambos teníamos hambre, él de mí y yo de él.

Esto era lo que esperaba de Inuyasha pero para variar él prefirió a la otra; ahora eso ya no importa voy a ser feliz con Sesshomaru yo lo sé. El comenzó a darme besos en el cuello sacándome uno que otro suspiro, mientras, yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda enredando mis dedos en sus platinados cabellos.

Comencé a sentir un ardor en mi vientre, la pasión comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo nublándome la vista dejando de lado la cordura comencé a despojarlo de su prenda superior al mismo tiempo que él hizo lo mismo conmigo. El contacto de nuestros torsos desnudos me erizó la piel haciendo que un pequeño jadeo saliera de la boca de ambos. Juntamos nuestros labios una vez más, era un beso demandante, a comparación de los otros este duró más y es que sus labios me llaman, su cuerpo todo de él llaman; él por su parte me apretaba más con su brazo yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello para atraerlo más a mí, no permitiría que se fuera, si era una **ilusión** , no quería que se fuera.

— Kagome. –Gimió mi nombre al separar nuestros labios —, Te necesito. –jadeo.

— Yo también te necesito. –confesé y él no esperó más para arrancarme lo que aun llevaba de ropa dejándome totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos, me sonrojé e intente cubrirme pero él lo impidió tomándome ambas manos y ponerlas justo arriba de mi cabeza.

— Eres hermosa –habló en mi oído, cuando sentí su respiración en esa zona el ardor en mi vientre aumento, en verdad este demonio me estaba volviendo loca.

Me beso para después hacer un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a mis pechos y apretarlos con ambas manos luego lamió, mordió y succionó uno de mis pezones haciéndome gemir, esto era hermoso, el cosquilleo en mi vientre iba en aumento y quería explotar, al terminar las atenciones a mis pechos de nuevo haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a mi sexo posicionando una de sus manos sobre el y haciendo presión sobre mi clítoris no pude evitar gemir su nombre y el sonrió.

— Te deseo tanto Kagome. –habló antes de acercar su rostro a mi sexo para lamberlo haciéndome sonrojar y gemir.

— Sessh… -fue lo único que pude decir al sentir su lengua atacando mi intimidad, una, dos, tres, embestidas con su lengua y me vine en su boca pude ver como él se relamía sus labios y disfrutaba para seguir dándome placer con su lengua.

Como pude logré deshacerme de lo que aun tenía de ropa para dejarlo igual que yo, desnudo ante mí. Comencé a explorar con mis manos su desnudo y bien formado cuerpo, siempre pensé que mi primera vez sería con otra persona, jamás me imaginé que con a quien me entregaría sería a Sesshomaru. Debo admitirlo ya hacía varios meses en los que él y yo éramos más unidos.

El jadeo al sentir mi mano sobre su sexo, me sentí orgullosa, el dejó mi intimidad para subir hasta mi rostro y darme un beso haciéndome probar mis propios fluidos, aproveché ese instante para girar nuestros cuerpos, así pues, quedando yo arriba y él abajo. El se sorprendió pero no le di tiempo a cambiar la posición de nuestros cuerpos, lo besé e igual que hizo conmigo hice un camino de besos hasta su ya muy erecto miembro, lentamente lo tomé entre mis manos y luego le besé la punta, el gruño en respuesta, continué con mi labor y comencé a chuparlo haciendo un vaivén al principio lento que con el paso de los minutos fue en aumento haciendo que el soltara gemidos y de vez en cuando dijera mi nombre, no duró mucho cuando se corrió en mi boca para después girarme haciéndome quedar de nueva cuenta bajo él.

— Se acabó el juego. –habló jadeante, ambos llenos de sudor recorrer nuestros cuerpos, separando mis piernas abriéndose paso para lo que seguía se recostó sobre mí y me besó.

— Estoy lista. –quise calmar su temor o angustia y al parecer funcionó porque prosiguió besándome y justo en ese instante pude sentir como el frotaba su sexo sobre el mío ambos gemimos y de una estocada entró por completo haciendo que un pequeño hilo **rojo** saliera señal de mi pureza, el sonrío y comenzó a moverse lento para que yo me acostumbrara.

—Sessh…más –pedí a lo que él no se negó comenzó a ir más rápido.

— Kag… ¡ah!—gimió en eso mi vientre comenzó a sentirse con más y más ardor estaba cercas de culminar—. Me vengo.

— Vengámonos juntos. –hablé con lujuria y el solo asintió y siguió embistiéndome aumentando el ritmo y por fin ocurrió ambos nos venimos, gritando de placer.

Al terminar el se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama conmigo en su pecho, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas, el estiró su brazo hasta tomar la pequeña **caja** de madera y abrirla.

— Kagome, esto es para ti. —Sacó algo de ella color dorado. —, Esto es solo para la señora del oeste y ese es tú titulo, mi padre se lo dio a mi madre y mi madre me lo dio a mí para que yo hiciera lo mismo que mi padre.

— Sessh… yo… —no sabía que decir estaba sorprendida. —, Gracias no te arrepentirás de haberme elegido así como yo no me arrepiento de haberte elegido. –el besó mi frente y me sonrió.

Comencé a quedarme dormida cuando sentí como él nos cubrió con el edredón **rojo** para cubrir nuestra desnudez.

 **Fin**


End file.
